Nasa Stvar
Vlado Chernozemski |members=Sebastijan Petrović Bojan Rasic Aleksandar Banović Luka Duvnjak |type= |colors= |location=West Broadway Plaza, |businesses= |fronts=Hrvati Bar |hidec= |founding=1992 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation=The Bordeianu Clan Rostovskaya Bratva }} The Nasa Stvar is a well structured with the majority of its members either being Croatian, Bosnian or Serbian. It was restored recently in July 2012, operating at the West Broadway Plaza, . How did it begin? It all started at the beginning of the War in 1992, after Bosnia and Herzegovina gained independence, separating the country from the Republic of Yugoslavia. The separation of Bosnia and Herzegovina started the war. The story begins with some small families located in various parts of former Yugoslavia, parents disappear without a trace and children were imprisoned in a camp by the unknown, rejected, or the dissident soldiers. In the meantime, the children were deported to different locations, and were placed humid cellars with no food or drink, with the intention that they should be shot. Later the children were brought to America and other countries to save them from the war. The war in Bosnia continued and lasted more than four years. Most began as a minor criminals upon arrival to Los Santos, they were left with nothing by their parents, therefore had to fight for themselves, steal and do anything needed to keep each other alive, but with age they became more prominent members of the city, connected together with other larger organizations, they worked for years in San Andreas, staying unknown to most, doing small jobs for gangs, keeping themselves undetected by law enforcement, and civilians. Shift of Power Rumors were circulating that leader of Nasa Stvar, Slavomir Grcic had been slowly loosening on his grips of the mob, his leadership status in question. Another member of the mob, Stipe Fillipic, who happened to be Slavomir's cousin, was found true to be a rat. With this information, many members of the mob were restless, unsure what to do with the situation. The cousin of Slavomir, had cooperated with law enforcement, which led to a raid of one of their facilities, causing the detainment of two men. Anton Tadic and Vasily Andriy were detained while others escaped after a blaring shootout which led to the death of one officer. With this recklessness, Vlado had began to set plans into action, having soldiers call Stipe, attempting to get him to come to his own death but they were met with insults and an angry sputtering. They managed to make a deal where Stipe was going to pay his freedom with money and firearms, trying to redeem himself. When the armed men arrived to the meeting, the only one inside of Stipe's vehicle was Slavomir. Vlado approached the window slowly before lifting the gun into the window, firing off two shots into Slavomir in a fluster of anger. He slowly skidded across the back of the car, meeting Slavomir at his window closer as he unloaded two more shots into him, ending an era. A New-found Friendship With Slavomir out of the picture, Vlado had taken leadership of the mob, ruling with an angry tone. Soon after Slavomir's death, further tradings with that of the Russian mob had begun to take place, them finding each other very similar in ideals and future goals. Business with Rostovskaya Bratva was going well, and they began to develop a strong sense of alliance, the two having a long sit-down as they discussed future planning and spoke about current issues and business.